Three Sides to Every Story
by flawlessphoenix
Summary: To Protect and Serve sequel. After an incident leaves Derek and Stiles suspended from active duty, their only chance to gain their gun and badge back is prove to the Sheriff appointed therapist that the two men are fit to go back to work and continue working together. But the session reveals deeper feeling than either Stiles or Derek intended. Pre-slash.
A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy.

 **Present Day - Therapist's Office**

Derek and Stiles sit sullenly on opposite ends of the couch in Dr Morrell's office, both resentful of the Sheriff's order to attend a non-negotiable 'couples' counseling session to assess whether the two deputies should continue working together.

The therapist closes the door once she enters the room, then sits across from Derek and Stiles. "Gentlemen, I would like to remind you that your continued partnership and the removal of your suspension is dependant on my approval." Wasting no time, the therapist steamrolls right into the start of their second session. "I'd like to start this session with a quote… _There are three sides to every story. Yours, theirs, and the truth._ What that means is I believe a retrospective analysis will yield a positive outcome. By sharing our sides in a calm manner, the full picture will become clear to all parties involved."

Quiet fills the room, quiet enough that faint talking can be heard through the walls by the assistant in the waiting room.

The therapist continues to talk, hoping her patients' gazes fixed on the walls closest to them doesn't mean they aren't listening. "Gentlemen, you were recently partnered again after a brief separation."

"Yeah," Derek clears his throat, his first time using his voice since arriving forty minutes early to the appointment. "We've been back together for… two months."

"Seven weeks." Stiles corrects, who didn't need to prep his vocal cords after chatting away with the assistant at the front desk for the five minutes he arrived before the appointment.

Derek takes his eyes off the painting he'd been pretending to study and focuses a mild scowl on the back of Stiles' head. "Like I said, two months." He repeats with a clenched jaw.

The therapist steps in before things become heated again, "And before the incident would you say everything between you ran normally? Smoothly?"

"Sure. As normal as the both of us can get." Stiles jokes, at least now giving the therapist his attention.

"Especially when one of us is a clown." Derek knew it was counterproductive to their progress the second it left his mouth but old habits die hard and riling Stiles up is too much of a temptation to pass.

"Right. Or if one of us has the emotional intelligence of a cave dweller." Stiles throws his own attack.

"Ding, ding. Fighters back in your corner." Dr Morrell begins feeling a horrid sense of déjà vu rearing its ugly head.

 **Yesterday - Therapist's Office**

"Dude, dude! I've gotta show you this awesome thing, bro! It's like the best thing since Captain Star Spangled Banner Man!" Derek imitated his partner as part of an exercise to think as your partner from their point of view.

"Stiles… would you like try?" Immediately Dr Morrell chastised herself, already knowing that after Derek's performance Stiles would likely retaliate.

"I am. See the pensive stare, the broody way I cross my arms to bring attention to my bulging biceps and rock hard chest. And really?" Stiles dropped his Derek performance, rising his voice a few notches high. "You can't remember the name: Captain America!?" Stiles threw his arms around wildly, as he went on about how he truly believed Derek lived in a figurative and literal cave.

"Why are there so many superheroes dressed as an American flag?!"

"Describe your partner in a one sentence summary."

"Leather jacket, tattoo, and a muscle car; a walking cliche."

"Hoodies, comics, and graphic shirts; afraid to grow up."

"Eye rolling, head tilts, and growling are not forms of communication, Derek!"

"Really? Because you seem to understand me clearly."

"He kissed my cousin… twice!"

"New year's Eve and Christmas under the mistletoe! How are you mad about at that? Oh wait, they're festive holiday traditions and Grinch here can't understand that concept! By the way, Malia kissed me both times and it was super tame. Like Sunday Church tame."

 **Present - Therapist's Office**

Dr Morrell will need to safely navigate this hostile waters to get these men to open up without a non stop bicker-fest starting again. She is resolved not to let this session slip out of her control like the first.

"Well if you ask me, Derek having couch time is long overdue." Stiles expresses.

"My hands crushing your windpipe is only thing long overdue." Derek is quickly chastised by Dr Morrell for his threat before she scribbles on her notepad.

"Thanks for proving my point with your blatant threat to my life. Check one for Stilinski." Stiles marks off a check on a pretend scoreboard.

"As I told you yesterday there is no scoring system, bonus points, or a winner. And we definitely don't cheer when we think we've made a point." Dr Morrell's eyes are transfixed on Stiles' fist still raised in a self perceived victory.

"Don't bother, it's like talking to a brick wall."

Stiles goes so far as to raise his hand, which is completely unnecessary since he doesn't wait for the therapist's green light to go ahead. "Doc, can you please ask Derek why he's suddenly raised his Sourwolf meter to Anakin Skywalker levels?"

"Uh, I'm sorry. I'm not sure I understood most of what you said." Dr Morrell tries her best to decipher Stiles' meaning but can't. There is a brief moment she considers going into her notes for the Stiles-isms she had translated yesterday. Just like Derek expresses himself heavily with his facial expressions, Stiles too uses his own brand of code.

"Welcome to my world." Derek mutters and crosses his arms. Then remembering Stiles' imitation of him Derek, quickly uncrossed them hoping no one notices.

"I mean," Stiles huffs an annoyed breath. "He's no ray of sunshine but it's like there's a visible rain cloud over him. Are you okay, Sourwolf? Enough fiber in your diet?" Stiles asked with put upon concern.

Derek goes back to staring at the abstract painting and thins his lips in a show of staying defiantly silent.

The therapist jots a note of Stiles' comment and proceeds with her agenda. Poor diet can effect one's mental state and explain Derek's constant surly demeanor. There is also the usage of Sourwolf that Dr Morrell needs clarification on at a later time. "We are going to do things differently today. Asking the both of you to air your grievances with each other yesterday was a... well, saying it was a mistake would be a understatement. So now we will use more of a structured arrangement focusing solely on the incident, with each person telling their side of things. I think you should start Stiles." Dr Morrell instructs. Derek's outward appearance doesn't bode a talkative mood. But getting to know these men, she quickly observed their antagonizing nature and knew once one started the other was sure to follow. Derek will come out of his shell to defend against Stiles' retelling if she's right.

"Twas an ordinary day in Beacon Hills, the sun shone brightly as we watched vigilantly over the highway ever mindful of the dangers posed by speeding pedestrians…"

"Dammit, Stiles!" And there is that antagonizing nature Dr Morrell grew to expect as Derek snaps at Stiles. "Quit being an idiot for five minutes and just tell the story like a normal person!"

"Oh so you admit I'm normal?"

"No, I said be a normal person."

"Stiles." Dr Morrell calmly cuts through. Thankfully that is all it takes today to cool both men down. Yesterday, on three separate occasions she could not get them to quit pushing each other's buttons. Slamming the door, flicking the lights on and off, and even leaving for several minutes had done nothing to deter what devolved into childish name calling. "We're not writing your life story here. Just tell us the story minus the dramatics."

Stiles sighs. "It started that day, a casual talk about exes of past..."

 **Valentine's Day (noon) - Stiles' side**

Stiles sat in the passenger side of the squad car passively thinking how he could count on one hand the number of times Derek allowed him to drive. It wasn't Stiles' fault that potholes were kinda fun to drive over. The young deputy rarely let an opportunity to put a much needed jolt into his work routine.

"Hey, Derek." Stiles grabbed his partner's attention. "I just realized this is our first Valentine's Day working together."

"No, we were on call last Valentine's Day." Derek reminded. "I clearly remember an embarrassing card you gave to me in the bullpen."

"Excuse me, I meant to say it's our first V-Day where you haven't banned me from talking in the squad car." Stiles corrected.

"You gave me a card with ticket that said I was being charged for attempted murder because I stole your breath away." Derek rolled his eyes and swatted at Stiles' feet on the dashboard. "I know we're on a stakeout but could you not sit like you're in a recliner." Derek lightly scolded Stiles' behaviour.

Stiles thought his joke last year would've been a good way to break the tension between them. V-Day last year, they were still warming up to each other. More so, Derek to Stiles. At the time, Stiles would've settled for freezer temperatures to the deep, Antarctic abyss level of cold Derek gave to the rookie. Coincidently, after that card it did seem that Derek became less prickly. If only a little. Maybe it did work...

"Ever see yourself married?" Stiles didn't really know why the question came up, maybe their earlier conversation with Erica at the dinner about the being trapped in Beacon Hills forever had him thinking about what kind of future that would entail. And of course it being the day solely designed to remind Stiles of his very single existence played a factor.

"I don't know. You?" Derek answered. Stiles should have known by now that he would need to open up first before Derek said anything meaningful.

"When I was younger, yeah. I was in love with Lydia Martin. Had a 7 year plan and everything. Right about now we would've been planning our wedding after a full year on the force under my belt." Stiles chuckled thinking about that lovestruck kid he used to be staring at strawberry blonde locks walking past him as if he didn't exist. "Never could make it past the actual knowing I exist part though. How about you...you pulled on any pigtails? Pushed someone's face in the mud to get their attention?

"That's how you see me as a kid?"

"Totally." Stiles snorted.

"Well, I didn't. My sisters would have strung me up to a tree naked slathered in honey beneath a beehive."

The deputies shared a laugh. Stiles could easily see Laura doing that to a disrespectful young Derek. He had the pleasure of interrupting and invading Derek's private calls with the older sister, getting a good read of her personality and how she ruled over Derek. Stiles covertly watched in awe as Derek grinned at the memory of his sisters, thinking how much things changed between them from this time last year.

"There was a girl...Paige." Stiles was momentarily caught off guard when Derek spoke again, consumed in his own thoughts. "Didn't work, she didn't care for my job and she needed to leave to pursue her dream of being classically trained musician. But… I could've seen myself marrying her. At least back then." Stiles could see Derek glancing nervously at him in the corner of his eye. Probably not used to being this open before.

"Then there was Braeden - she understood my job, she's a US Marshal." Derek explained. "But she became too obsessed with her work and she never around stayed for long."

Stiles hummed in thought. Two to Stiles' fictional one. If Stiles didn't feel pathetic about his love life already...

Stiles was set to check the radar gun to see if it was working. At this time of day on this highway there should have been something to turn the sirens on for. After clocking a car at 30 over the speed limit, the question of the radar gun's efficiency was called off.

"Stiles, I can handle this myself." Derek told his partner who was already hot on his heels.

"This is the first speeder we've had for hours. I need out of the car, Derek." Stiles whined.

Derek kept walking without another word of protest. Stiles knew by now that was his partner's way of giving Stiles what he wanted without giving the satisfaction of a yes.

"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?" Derek questioned the speeding suspect, a lone woman in a red sports car that looked to cost more than what both deputies made in a year...or two.

The woman took off her sunglasses and exaggeratedly flipped her bouncy hair away from her face to give the two deputies a better profile. Stiles thought the driver looked to be a bit older than Derek and, while not Stiles' type, she was very attractive.

"I'm so sorry, officer. I just came back from Mexico on business and was in a rush to pick up sweet baby girl."

Standing to the side of Derek, Stiles heard the older deputy speak in Spanish to the woman. Whatever it was had the woman positively in stitches.

"Beautiful accent, Officer..."

"Hale. Deputy Hale." Derek provided, grinning along with the woman. Stiles having had enough of the flirting, rolled his eyes and began inspecting around the vehicle. He noticed a few oddities, with the car and her story. The car was nothing short of lavishly expensive. A woman who could afford a car like this shouldn't be in a rush to pick up her daughter from school when hired help could simply perform the task. And the damage along the trunk didn't look to be from a collision. It was almost like something that didn't fit and needed to slammed down repeatedly to get it to close.

"We'll let you off with a warning this time. Try to drive more safely in the future, you wouldn't want to worry your daughter." Stiles whipped his head back in time to see Derek returning the driver's ID, registration, and… phone number?

Stiles halted the green light given by Derek to follow with his own line of questions. Soon, the driver's glowing smile hardened into one that was all for show and oscillated to Stiles. Every question had an answer, practically sounding rehearsed to Stiles.

Derek apologized for his partner's ' _antics'_ and then allowed the woman to drive off.

"I'm telling you my gut says something is up with her. Something more than getting out of a ticket."

"The only thing your guts says is _moar_." Derek dismissed.

"Really? You're not even gonna entertain the idea that I might be onto something."

"Why? It's a waste of my time and yours. You're jealous because of how much she flirted with me and barely noticed you."

Stiles let out disbelieving laugh. "Did you crawl up your ass to reach that conclusion?" He wasn't planning on shrinking back under the weight of Derek's glare. The jerk was being idiot for no reason and Stiles plans on calling him out on it. "I've been working with you for a year, Derek. And in that time I wouldn't even be able to count on my toes and fingers the number of times people have shamelessly flirted with you. A few people actually committed crimes just to have an excuse to talk to you. Trust me, Derek. She's hiding something." Stiles stared out the window fuming in his seat and uncharacteristically staying quiet for the remainder of the shift.

 **Present Back in the therapist - Derek's side**

"Why didn't you feel a need to at least appease his protests?" Dr Morrell directs at Derek once Stiles finishes his side of things.

"Everything he questioned was easily explained and at the time I didn't have a reason to suspect her." Derek answers with less conviction than he intended.

"One would think the opinion of a trusted colleague would be enough, don't you agree?"

Derek can feel the vindication radiating from Stiles without even looking. "On normal circumstances, yes."

"Normal circumstances? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, what Stiles left out in his long winded tale was that it was his fourth Valentine's day alone in a row." Derek explains.

"So you thought Stiles was being irrational because of the holiday and he was jealous of the attention?" Dr Morrell surmises.

Derek shrugs his shoulders. Not voicing his confirmation but not disputing the therapist's claim either.

"Why did you feel the need to omit that, Stiles?" The therapist clicks her pen and focuses intensely on Stiles for his answer.

"It wasn't relevant!" Stiles exclaims defensively.

"I think so. It explains Derek's actions."

"So you're agreeing with him. Great!" Stiles snatches the throw pillow beside him and squeezes it close to his chest. The therapist eyes Stiles' clutching of the pillow warily after the dreadful pillow fight of yesterday. While Derek recognizes the body language as his partner being uncomfortable. Even though Derek is just grateful not to be in the hot seat, he isn't thrilled for Stiles to be there now. "And before you go jotting in your little notepad, I've been single for that many Valentine's days, not for that many years."

"Duly noted, Stiles. Understand that I'm not here to place blame on anyone. My sole purpose is to try to get you - to get both of you - to see the big picture and prevent this from happening again." Dr Morrell's words gets through to Stiles as the man loosens his coil around the pillow. With the tension eased, the therapist ends the short break to continue. "So am I to assume that is what spurred the incident?"

"You mean Derek completely belittling and ignoring my advice, not seeing me as his equal, and treating me like newbie. You think that would be it but it's not. Not completely." Stiles sighs tiredly. "Anyway, it turns out I was more right out of the pair of us. I just didn't how much of a liar that woman was."

Stiles resumes. "The driver we came across had been performing a one woman act of Thelma and Louise across the country. And one US Marshall was hot on her tail… or trail. Whatever. This is where the meat of my problem with Derek takes place."

Derek stares at Stiles in confusion. "What does that visit have anything to do with their problem?" Stiles had barely spent any time with the US Marshal. His ex, Braeden. Derek had made sure to limit any contact the two shared. But thinking back, Derek remembered before Braeden arrived Stiles still maintained his humor despite his aggravation with Derek.

"Everything, Derek."

The menacing way Stiles says Derek's name makes him feel he is in serious trouble. He knows the younger man can elicit a powerful authoritative tone when he needs to but never had Derek been the one it was directed towards.

"Derek, is it safe to say you're surprised by Stiles' admission?" Dr Morrell observes.

"…Yes. I thought he was mad about the fugitive. He missed out on the opportunity for a big arrest."

"Derek, I think now would be a good time for you to take the reigns and explain your side of what happened when the US Marshal came. Maybe going over your side will help shed some light."

 **Valentine's Day afternoon - Derek's side**

"So are you going to stand there all day or can I get a hug?" Braeden smiled at Derek who was firmly rooted by his desk.

It was the first Derek had seen Braeden since she left to Texas. What was the coincidence that as soon as he became comfortable talking about her again after all this time she would be standing casually in his station.

After Braeden left New York, there was nothing much keeping Derek there and he decided to take his uncle's offer to move back in the vacant family home. His older sister Laura was happily tearing the field in Europe as a professional soccer player. And his baby sister, Cora, was finishing high school abroad, able to see Laura regularly. Derek had to admit the opportunity to return back home came at the perfect time. New York was a lonely place and he wasn't exactly making friends there.

Derek squeezed his ex-girlfriend in a tight hug genuinely happy to see her. Although things ended between them, Derek and Braeden had parted on good terms. And he felt no animosity towards her decision to put her career first. Her dedication and skill was what initially attracted him to her.

Derek pulled out of the embrace. "It's good to see you again, Braeden." She voiced a similar sentiment. "This is my partner, Stiles Stilinski." Derek introduced when he noticed Stiles beside him.

 **Present Day - Therapist's Office**

"Once I gave Braden an introduction to Stiles, I sent him on an errand to have a moment alone with Braeden. And that was bulk of it. The rest I'm sure you've read in the report or seen on the news by now." Derek ends his retelling.

"I'm sure there's more to the story." Derek shrugs indifferently at the therapist's probing. "Unless you want Mr Stilinski to fill in the blanks."

Stiles grins mischievously. Derek rolls his eyes and continues with the tale of his side.

 **Valentine's Day afternoon - Derek's side**

"Stiles Stilinski." Braeden said with an impressed tone. "I've read your file. High arrest rate, multiple commendations, zero complaints. Did you really arrest a dealer based out of an ice cream truck on your first day? I've got to hear more about that."

"That's the whole story in a nutshell." Derek downplayed Stiles' first arrest, having a sinking feeling in his gut where this conversation was heading.

Never one to let a good opportunity to brag about himself pass by, Stiles boasted. "Best part: there was actually some ice cream back there to keeping up appearances. So, before we impounded the truck and after we cleared it with the drug dogs, I went to town on the ice cream and-"

"Stiles! Don't you have something to do?" Derek eyed his partner with meaningful stare that said to get lost.

"Nope." Stiles popped the 'p' and bounced with feigned innocence on the balls of his feet, completely ignoring their shared nonverbal language.

"Then get our report on the suspect." Derek pressed.

"It's fine, Derek. I have it on my tablet and read it on the way here." Braeden injected, not helping the situation at all. Most likely her intention since she once shared that same language with him.

"Go… Go bother Scott or something." Derek just needed to Stiles to get lost for a while until Braeden was gone. There was no way in hell Derek was going to allow those two to become buddies.

"Wow. Braeden, back in New York did Derek here have this big of a stick up his -"

"Stiles, go. Now!" Stiles left without another word, Derek didn't know or particularly care where his partner went. As long as Stiles wasn't here with his ex. "Sorry about him. Stiles can be a handful… and a mouthful."

"If I remember correctly, people - present company included - thought I was a handful too at first." His ex reminded Derek.

"I remember the word being pushy or bossy." Derek tried to light heartedly distract his ex from the way he mistreated Stiles. "Anyway he's a different kind of handful."

"I think I should talk to Stiles more. He was the one to suspect her right?"

"Right. And our entire account of the fugitive is in the report. So why are you really trying to have one on one time with Stiles?" Derek narrowed his eyes at his ex's motives.

"Maybe I'd like to confirm some of the rumors I've heard about him…" She said with a glint in her eyes. "And you."

"What could you have possibly heard? You just got here." Derek crossed his eyes and steeled his face, not prepared to give an inch of information with his expression.

"Oh Derek, you know how fast I work." Braeden cozied up to Derek under the guise of fixing his collar. "Why does it feel like you don't want me to talk to Stiles? Embarrassed of him? His record is impressive, especially for a rookie. And he seems funny, if this gift is anything to go by."

Derek quirked an eyebrow at her meaning. "Found this in your desk when I was looking for a pen." She pulled out a pair of oven mitts with a ostentatious bow attached. Reading the card aloud, Braeden smiled the whole way through. "Oven mittens for the hottest thing in the department? Happy Valentine's Day."

Of course Stiles would turn this into a yearly tradition. Derek sighed mournfully. He remembered this time last year the card Stiles got for him that caused a near blush on his face. He was lucky that everyone chalked his fire red ear tips and neck to the anger he projected at Stiles. No one else knew what was in the card. A candid shot of Derek with a red markered heart around his ass as he bent down.

Saved from further embarrassment, Braeden received a call from an informant about an upcoming meeting with a fugitive they now knew to be the Desert Wolf aka Corrine. "Tag along with me, Derek. It'll be just like old times. And bring go along Stiles." She winked. "I need to go coordinate with the SWAT team." Derek watched her leave after he promised to tell Stiles about fugitive's location.

 **Present Day - Therapist's Office**

"But he never did!" Stiles bursts out.

"Mr Stilinski, there is no need to yell. Please let Mr Hale continue with his side of the story." The therapist calmly instructs.

"The deal was at a relatively unpopulated rest stop area off the highway. So there was little chance of civilian casualties. Everything was going according to plan. At least that is what Braeden and I thought… until this idiot ruined everything." Derek side-eyed Stiles who grew suspiciously quiet.

"Mr Stilinski, let's hear what led you there." Dr Morrell says.

 **Valentine's Day late afternoon - Stiles' side**

When Derek all but yelled at Stiles to leave, he purposely walked away coolly. Stiles didn't want to give Derek any ammunition to talk behind Stiles' back, probably about how immature he was to Braeden. Because clearly they were talking about him. Why else would Derek want Stiles gone so badly? And Stiles told as much to Scott who, like the best friend he was, didn't dismiss him like dumb Derek did. Or maybe it was because Scott was stuck on the phones bored out of his mind. Stiles chose to believe the former. And like the best friend Stiles was, he gave Scott a quick break from his duties since Derek would be entangled with Braeden for a while.

Stiles really thought he and Derek were good friends now. But the way Derek treated him in front of someone who obviously meant so much at one point, and still does after the embrace they shared, said more than Stiles could bear. Derek was never great with his words, he was a man of action. And Derek's actions could only be perceived to Stiles as being ashamed to be associated with a person like the young deputy. With the addition of the way Derek completely dismissed Stiles' intuition about the speeding driver.

 _Which I was 100% right about! Thank you very much, you big dumbass!_

 _Please refrain from name calling, Mr Stilinski._

Derek still thought Stiles was the same immature, embarrassing pest from a year ago. Nothing had changed between them like the young deputy wanted to believe.

So, when an anonymous call came through while Stiles was manning the crime tip line about a woman matching the description of the fugitive, aka the Desert Wolf, Stiles decided to go rogue in order to prove Derek wrong. He was a great deputy, dammit. And he would shove this high profile arrest right in Derek's stupid face.

If only that had worked out the way Stiles had intended…

 **Present Day - Therapist's Office**

"Which leads us to the incident." The therapists relieves Stiles of his storytelling duty. "Because of the inability to communicate -"

"All thanks to Derek…" Stiles mutters with perfect clarity.

"On both of your parts." The therapist pointedly looks at Stiles. "A simple covert operation was ruined when the Desert Wolf spotted and recognized Mr Stilinski."

Stiles bites his nail under scrutiny. Derek glares down at his thighs. Both men ashamed of their behaviour that day that almost allowed a fugitive to escape twice under their watch.

"But..." Stiles and Derek lift their heads at the change of tone in Dr Morrell's voice. "When the two of you acted as partners - united as equals - you were able to apprehend the long sought after criminal."

"Here's an excerpt from the report: _It was thanks to Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski's fast thinking that they were able to spring a spontaneous plan to veer the fugitive to a bridge under construction that made it impossible for the Desert Wolf to escape for another time that day. Unfortunately while their plan worked in capturing the criminal, it also set the reconstruction project back another half a year."_

"I do -" Stiles clears his throat. "I regret it - my actions. I could have caused people to get hurt. And my dad really had to take it one on the chin because of our stunt. I was so wrapped up in my feelings and I didn't think clearly. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Stiles. I was the one being stupid. More than once that day." Derek admits, looking openly at Stiles who snorts in agreeance. Had Derek been forthcoming with the operation that was planned, Stiles would have never nearly ruined their carefully planned trap. Not that it gave Stiles the right to go lone wolf after a most wanted criminal.

"Deputy Hale, I don't want you to feel attacked but why did you exclude Stiles when it sounds like Braeden seemed to have no problems with him?" Dr Morrell peered into Derek's questionable motive.

Derek shifts uncomfortably in his seat, dreading the confession he knows he will have to give to get his job back. "Can we just drop this?!" Derek snaps, fighting the inevitable confession. "It won't happen again!"

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that. From what I've heard, this isn't the first time a case of miscommunication came in the way of you working together looking back at your brief hiatus from each other. It will happen again and I will not recommend that you gentlemen be partnered together. Ever. Unless I'm convinced. Convince me, Mr Hale." Dr Morrell sits with legs crossed awaiting a proper answer.

"I can't talk about this." Derek says quietly. He begins wringing his hands. Putting his life on the line was one thing but being this raw and honest was too much for Derek to handle.

"Were you worried Stiles wouldn't like her?" Dr Morrell tries to guess.

"What?" Stiles pipes up. "No way, she's awesome - a complete badass. She's gone against cartels, captured escaped fugitives, went deep undercover." Stiles excitedly lists off Braeden's accomplishments on his fingers.

"See! That's exactly why I didn't want them to get to know each other." The outburst from Derek causes the room to go into a tense, shocked silence.

"I know it's difficult but if you could explain your feelings… The faster you can get out of here." The therapist offers Derek an encouraging smile.

"It was… it was before we started our shift. At the dinner with Erica."

It's Stiles' turn to look at Derek with confusion.

 **Breakfast before highway shift - Valentine's Day**

"So, how are you spending your Valentine's Day, Stiles?" Erica, their waitress and Stiles' high school friend, asked while sliding in the booth on Stiles' side during her break. Derek and Stiles were at their favorite diner for a hearty morning breakfast before going

"Let's see... Spending seven hours trapped in a squad car with this handsome. ticking time-bomb. Best way ever to spend a Valentine's day!" Stiles declared sarcastically.

This is what Derek missed during his and Stiles' time apart. Their weird antagonizing relationship that never has any real heat behind the words. Whether it was Stiles making snide remarks about how much hair Derek must shed from his eyebrows and beard, gifting him a hand vacuum for Christmas. Or it was Derek stealing Stiles' food, making fun of his music choices in the car, and occasionally tripping his unaware, motormouth partner.

Sure, it veered on the childish side but Derek couldn't help the dark enjoyment from pushing each other's buttons and knowing there would be no residual hurt feelings.

"I'll happily trade you my twelve hour shift for some alone time in a squad car with Derek." Derek knew Erica was teasing but that didn't stop him from ducking his head into his empty plate as she leered suggestively at him. "Seriously though, if by this time next year I'm serving up hash, still single, and stuck in Beacon Hills - I swear I will set my hair on fire." Erica complains.

"I hear ya. Nothing ever happens here. The most interesting thing that will happen today is the chance to chase someone down. And it's not even a cool action movie type of chase with exploding barrels. It'll be someone in a rush to work going about 10 above the speed limit. I'm seriously ready to bust out of this town with nothing but my good looks and great ass." Stiles expressed his own complaints about the boring small town.

"How about I bring the good looks and you bring the great ass?" Erica voiced the terms of their getaway. A getaway that would take Stiles far from Derek.

"Deal." Erica and Stiles both entwined their pinky fingers to seal the promise, not noticing the downcast features on Derek's face.

 **Back in Dr Morrell's office - Present Day**

"Um, okay? What does that have to do with anything?" Stiles ponders.

"It was why I didn't take you seriously about the speeding car. You said how you needed more excitement on the job -"

"And you thought I was creating something to get excited about…" Stiles finishes his partner's sentence. "Okay, I get that… to a certain extent. Still shoulda listened to me regardless. But what does that have to do with Braeden?"

"Stiles." Derek says tiredly. All of this talking about his true motivations is draining the life out of Derek. He wipes his face and soldiers on. "You were talking about how Beacon HIlls is too boring then who comes walking through the front door of the station?"

"Your ex-girlfriend?" Stiles says, not grasping the full picture yet.

Derek uses his eyebrows to signal further probing into his statement to Stiles. Stiles is a smart guy, he can figure this out without Derek having to spew his feelings.

"Your ex-girlfriend who is a US Marshal?" Stiles says aloud trying to mentally gauge what Derek is telling him.

Thankfully, Stiles understands what Derek means from the 'oh' expression on his face. "Dude, you really thought that?" Derek answers 'yes' with a single raised brow and goes back to crossing his arms defensively. "What makes you think - That's only if I got in."

"You will." Derek says quietly.

"C'mon you don't know that, Derek." Stiles argues.

"I've worked with you for a year. You will if you want to, Stiles."

Dr Morrell, watching the two men like a tennis match as they go back and forth, voices her need to understand. "I am sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but can you fill me in?"

Derek flourishes a hand in front of Dr Morrell's general vicinity, giving Stiles the all clear to explain.

"What my talkative friend here is saying... He was worried I'd take Braeden's offer to join the US Marshals. I guess that interest in my file was her scouting for a new recruit. It would be half a year of training and even if I would stay in California, I'd be relocated to the nearest office. In Los Angeles." When Stiles finishes, he openly gawks in disbelief at Derek.

Derek can hardly believe it himself. Why did he always come to realizations about his own feelings so late? Derek presses his lips in a firm line at his constant bad timing.

"Is all of that true, Derek?" The therapist gains a terse nod to her question. Derek stares at his lap, not wanting to view any looks of judgement or pity or anything to make feel worse. "I see…"

"All that day time I began thinking you wanted to work together again because you thought I was incapable of taking care of himself." Stiles mused at his incorrect speculation. As much as Stiles enjoyed Derek visiting him at the hospital, the young deputy questioned whether their returning partnership was only to keep Stiles out of harm's way. It was heady, not to mention flattering, to hear Derek think so highly of him. But he did have confess that Derek wasn't completely wrong about the offer.

"Um, I can't lie… The thought did cross my mind about being a US Marshal." Stiles admits.

Derek knows Stiles wants out of here, Beacon Hills. The guy is a born investigator and this old town is slowing Stiles down. His partner deserves to make the most of his talents.

"But even though I complain every once in awhile… I dunno, this place… is… it's home. My home. And don't go getting a big head but… A big reason I even have an impressive record for anyone to admire is because of you, Sourwolf. I can't separate this awesome team." Stiles has long let go of the throw pillow he was clutching and squeezes Derek around the neck in a hug.

"There. You happy?" Derek grunts out after finally laying his cards out and awkwardly pats Stiles on the forearm since there isn't much Derek can do with a human version of an octopus clutching him.

"Yeah I am. Love you too, big guy."

"I was talking to the doctor, Stiles. Can we go back to our jobs now?"

"Before I answer that, doesn't it feel good to get that off of your chest?"

"No." Derek dryly responds, trying to maintain a full on grin from breaking out on his face from the fact that Stiles still hasn't let go yet.

"I actually have something else to address. Something that's been weighing on me…" Stiles tone is serious as he slips off Derek and gives the man a few inches of space to breathe. "Can you please tell Derek to stop stealing food off my plate?! Why do you think he's so big and I'm wiry?"

After explaining to Stiles that she isn't a disciplinarian, Dr Morrell gives the two deputies stamps of approval and sends them on their way.

Once they are in the waiting room by themselves, Derek clears the air. "You know, I just told her all of that to get us back to work."

"Sure you did, Sourwolf." Stiles pats the side of Derek's bearded cheek. Not at all buying the man's concocted excuse.

"I swear to God, Stiles. You mention this to anyone and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatens after he slaps Stiles' hand away.

"Your secret is safe with me." Stiles promises in higher spirits than he's felt in a week.

A call from Dr Morrell halts the two reinstated deputies from exiting the waiting room after signing out. She calls Derek over out of sight and sound from Stiles, giving Derek her card with a small smile and gentle touch of his bicep. "Call me anytime-"

Derek blushes at the perceived flirtation and pumps the brakes fast. She's a gorgeous woman but Derek doesn't right for some reason taking the offer for a date. "I'm flattered but…"

"No, no, no. This is if you need to talk… professionally."

"I thought you fixed us?" Derek pouts down at the card in hand.

"Derek, don't you find it odd that you were worried about losing Stiles the same way you lost two of the people you were considering marriage with?"

Derek stands a bit straighter wanting to be seen immovable like a mountain, even though inside he's shaking like a leaf. "I admit Stiles is important to me but that doesn't mean anything you're implying…"

"No, not implying anything. Just... offering a listening, judgement-free ear if you want to talk. That's all."

"Right. Thanks, but I'm good now." Derek politely declines.

Derek is ready to trash the card when the therapist goes back into her office until he catches Stiles smiling at him easily and so elatedly by the waiting room's exit. The first time in a week since their dispute Derek sees Stiles smile and all he wants to do is keep that smile there for as long as possible.

So, Derek foregoes the plan to trash the therapist's card. Not necessarily out of any underlying, latent feelings. But Stiles did say a couch session for the bearded man was long overdue. Maybe Derek will take Stiles' advice like he should have before.

A/N: So this series was going to be vaguely pre-slash and mostly bromance buuuut screw that they *will* be getting together. Because we all want it and so do they. :)


End file.
